


The Inner Slut

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M, from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Ion is in heat and he sends Kai out on a wild goose chase to get things for him as he tries to deal with his problem. But at the end of the day, it better to be fucked by his God





	The Inner Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDBZElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDBZElle/gifts).



Ion: *he was sweating, his body was on fire, and slick was oozing from his entrance. He wanted Kai and he wanted him NOW*

Kai: *coming home after getting some things Ion sent him to get* ION I'M HOME

Ion: *he whines* u-upstairs! *licking his lips as they suddenly wet dry*

Kai: *his tail twitches at how weird Ion sounds and sets the bags on the table in the kitchen and starts heading upstairs. He stops half way and grips the railing* fuck, Ion~ *he ran the rest of the way and stopped to a beautiful sight*

Ion: *was already naked with one hand stroking his cock and the other, his fingers deep in him* Kai please~!

Kai: *he licked his lips and easily stripped out of his closes as he approached Ion. He removed his fingers and roughly kissed him. Both moaning (mostly Ion who sounded like a porn start tbh) before Kain brings Ion's legs over his shoulders and thrusts in him*

Ion: KAI~ AHH~! *arching his back off the bed, drooling sliding down from the corner of his mouth*

Kai: *his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he feels Ion clenching down on him. His heat, his scent, all was driving him mad yet he wanted to enjoy it a bit before he pulled out and slammed back in. Both crying out in pleasure*

Ion: fuck me, please I'm dying *he said with a smirk as he looked up at Kai. Lust in his eyes as he can see Kai's cock sliding in and out of him. He was going crazy and loving it at once*

Kai: *he kissed him to keep him quiet as he goes a small fraction of his God level. Enjoying Ion screaming out his name and how tight he's gotten*

Ion: *heavily panting, sweat glistening his skin as he digs his nails into Kai's back. Clawing down to his ass. His face beet red to the tips of his ears, his tail tightly wrapped around Kai's arm* I'm going to cum~

Kai: *he growls out, love how *he* can make Ion this way. No one else. He grabs his cock and strokes him as he rams in him. Gabbing his sweet spot* then cum, I'm not done yet my little slut

Ion: *he arches his back, cumming* KAIIII~!

Kai: *he sinks his teeth into his shoulder to keep himself quiet as he soon cums. Milking Ion's insides. He pants roughly, holding Ion tightly close to him as he slowly blacks out*

X

Ion: *he wakes up. Numb in a place he shouldn't be but also warmth and peace. He blinked to clear his sight and immediately regrets it as he punches Kai in the face* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! *hiding his body with the blankets*

Kai: I should be asking what the fuck that was for! *holding his face*

Ion: I... what happened...

Kai: *he looks at Ion who looks scared and confused and he himself turned confused* you don't remember?

Ion: REMEMBER WHAT *in tears with a small pout*

Kai: *he lightly smiled to calm the man down and holds him close. Kissing his forehead* you're in heat, Ion

Ion: ... *his faces heats up badly and hides his face in the blanket* no we didn't...

Kai: *he lowly chuckled* we sure as hell did. It's okay, my love. The cubs will be beautiful even if one ends up like you

Ion: and what's that supposed to me *growling at him but still hiding from him*

Kai: exactly what I said now hush and sleep

Ion: I don't trust you...or myself

Kai: sleep Ion

Ion: okay okay! ...were you that good?

Kai: *he smirked* you begged for a little extra something

Ion: 'God I'm such a slut'

Kai: 'yeah you were, but I love the sluttiness from you'

Ion: o-o GET OUT Of MY HEAD!

*the end*


End file.
